Itachi's Danse Macabre
by Music Lover Always
Summary: Zig, zig, zig, Death in a cadence, Death at midnight plays a dance-tune,Moans are heard in the linden trees...Itachi performs for his parents and death itself. Darkfic


Hello! I was inspired to write this story and i wrote in 30 minutes. I love Danse Macabre and then I pictured Itachi so I decided to write this. I thought, "why the hell not?" I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint-Saens Camille's Danse Macabre or Henri Cazalis's poem for Danse Macabre.

* * *

Danse Macabre

_Zig, zig, zig, Death in a cadence, _

_Striking with his heel a tomb, _

_Death at midnight plays a dance-tune, _

_Zig, zig, zig, on his violin. _

_The winter wind blows and the night is dark; _

_Moans are heard in the linden trees. _

_Through the gloom, white skeletons pass, _

_Running and leaping in their shrouds. _

_Zig, zig, zig, each one is frisking, _

_The bones of the dancers are heard to crack— _

_But hist! of a sudden they quit the round, _

_They push forward, they fly; the cock has crowed_

The dark man recited the poem as he stood over the graves of his parents. "Dance for me, for I will play this tune for you. Dance for the arrival of my brother's awaited death. Dance for us." He whispered as the clock stroke midnight. There, he grabbed his fiddle and he began to play. He dragged the bow across the strings and produced Devil's chord. 

His body began to sway a little but soon, his whole body was moving. He began to dance with his parent's corpses. "Dance for us…Dance with me…" He silently whispered to the skeletons now surrounding him. His blood relatives obeyed and the clacked their bones and began to dance around him. Soon, more of them began to join. He made a slow crescendo and the corpses began to dance with more fever. The young man had yet to open his dark eyes but he kept them shut, knowing he'll see what he was not prepared for.

The man heard moans escape the mouth of his parents. "Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…our…son." they moaned. The rest also began to moan his name as they continued to dance for him. Two skeletons began to dance their way forward towards the young man and their arms grasped his shoulders gently. The live one felt their bony fingers touching his face, their wandering hands moving lower and lower, feeling every part of his muscular body. The parents pinch his skin lightly to feel his flesh, the flesh which decayed from their bodies. "Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…where…is…he…?" The two whisper into the young man's ear. His parents moaned the same question but still their eldest son did not answer. Their moans turned sorrowful but still they danced for their son. They began to back away from him and they joined the rest of the skeletons.

His dark hair flapped in the wind and he began to play more powerfully. His tune for them was reaching its climax. "Do not stop dancing till dawn approaches. Dance for me…Dance…Dance…DANCE! THIS IS DANSE MACABRE! THIS IS A SONG FOR YOUR PITIFUL DEATHS!" he shouted as the tune reached its climax. His hair was covered in sweat as he played the fiddle. Hairs were snapping from his bow but still he played. Then, the climax fell and the clacking of the skeletons bone were fading away. Dawn was approaching. He played a pianissimo to end the dance. Before the tune ended though, his parent's soft moan were carried in the wind, never reaching the man's ears. "We await for your arrival my son…" and they gave a tiny smirk as they went back to their graves.

Dawn arrived.

* * *

The young man left his violin for someone to find. He began to walk to his destination for the final battle with his little brother. 

"What do you see with your sharingan?" the young man asked the other dark figure.

The youngest one gives a cold glare and his eyes become red. "I see you DEAD!"

The battle begins.

In the distance, eerie laughs could be heard throughout the cemetary.

* * *

Well, it took place in a cemetary and his parents were the skeletons if you don't already know. Sasuke and Itachi's battle was at the end btw. Well, I hope you guys liked this but I think it's not one of my greatest stories so far. Well, Itachi dies so this is BEFORE that and the battle too fyi. Well MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE! 


End file.
